yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 048
きの | romaji = Sabaki no Ya | japanese translated = Judgment Arrow | english = Shed Some Light | japanese air date = April 18, 2018 | english air date = September 15, 2019 | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = BOY | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Masaki Tachihara | director = Masakazu Takahashi | storyboard artist = Kenji Setou | animation director = Yuji Kaneko }} "Shed Some Light" known as "Judgment Arrow" in the original version is the forty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on April 18, 2018, and became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. It aired on Teletoon on September 15, 2019. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Unknown Turn 3: Unknown Unknown has just attacked with "Flow Hydradrive". As an opponent's monster has declared an attack, Playmaker activates the effect of "Linkuriboh", Tributing it to change the attacking monster's ATK to 0 until the end of the turn ("Flow Hydradrive": 1000 → 0 ATK; Elphase: 2300 → 2000 ATK) Unknown ends his turn. The effect of "Linkuriboh" expires ("Flow Hydradrive": 0 → 1000 ATK). Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker draws "One-Time Passcode" and subsequently activates it, summoning a "Security Token" (2000/2000) in Defense Position (Elphase: 2000 → 2300 ATK). He uses "Elphase" and the "Security Token" to Link Summon "Cyberse Witch" (800/LINK-2/↙↓) As "Elphase" left the field, Playmaker activates its effect, summoning "Defcon Bird" (A Level 4 or lower Cyberse) in Defense Position (100/1700). As a monster was Special Summoned to a zone "Cyberse Witch" points to, he activates its effect, banishing "One-Time Passcode" (A Spell) from his GY to add 2 cards (one Cyberse Ritual Monster, and 1 "Cynet Ritual") from his Deck to his hand and allowing him to Special Summon "Cyberse Wizard" (a Level 4 or lower Cyberse) from his GY (1800/800). He activates "Cynet Ritual" from his hand, tributing his Level 4 "Wizard" and his Level 3 "Defcon Bird" to Ritual Summon "Cyberse Magician" in Attack Position (2500/2000). He sets a card. He attacks one of the copies of "Flow Hydradrive" with "Magician" with "Magician" gaining 1000 ATK when it attacks a Link Monster ("Magician": 2500 → 3500 ATK) As a Link Monster that "Judgment Arrows" battles, it doubles that monster's ATK ("Flow" 1000 → 2000 ATK) Unknown activates "Property Spray", tributing the other "Flow" to gain LP equal to its ATK (Unknown: 1400 → 2400 LP) and change all of Playmaker's monsters to the Tributed monster's attribute until the end of the turn ("Magician" and "Witch": DARK → WIND). The attack continues (Unknown: 2400 → 900 LP) At this point, Unknown's identity is revealed as Bohman. As "Flow" was destroyed, he Special Summons a "Hydradrive Token" to his field in Defense Position (Level 1, 0/0) and another due to "Hydradrive Generator's" effect as his LP are lower than Playmaker's. "Witch" attacks a "Token". Playmaker ends his turn. The effect of "Property Spray" expires ("Magician" and "Witch": WIND → DARK). Turn 5: Bohman Bohman uses his "Token" to Link Summon "Coolant Hydradrive" (1000/LINK-1/↓). The effect of "Generator" activates, Special Summoning a "Token" to his field. He uses it to Link Summon another "Coolant Hydrive" He activates the effect of "Spray" tributing one of his "Coolant"s to gain LP equal to its ATK (Bohman: 900 → 1900 LP) and change all of Playmaker's monsters to the WATER atribute ("Magician" and "Witch": DARK → WATER). As a WATER monster is on Playmaker's field, "Coolant" attacks directly ("Coolant: 1000 → 2000 ATK). The effect of "Magician" halves all damage Playmaker would take (Playmaker: 2000 → 1000 LP). As he dealt battle damage, Bohman Special Summons "Covered Hydradrive" (0/???) from his hand. It cannot be destroyed by battle and as long as Bohman controls another "Hydradrive" he takes no battle damage and all "Hydradrive" Link Monsters are destroyed at the start of his next turn. He ends his turn and "Spray's" effect expires ("Magician" and "Witch": WATER → DARK). Turn 6: Playmaker Bohman discards one card to activate "Covered's" effect to restrict Playmaker to attacking with only one monster that turn. Playmaker activates his Skill, "Storm Access" as his LP are at most 1000 to add "Shootingcode Talker" to his Extra Deck. He banishes "Elphase" and "Dotscraper" to Special Summon "Degrade Buster" (2500/2000) from his hand. As "Dotscaper" was banished, he activates its effect, Special Summoning it in Defense Position. He activates the effect of "Linkuriboh" in his GY, tributing his Level 1 "Dotscaper" to summon it from the GY. He activates "Break & Reuse" destroying "Linkuriboh" to Special Summon "Defcon Bird" from his GY in Attack Position. He uses "Degrade" and "Defcon" to Link Summon "Recovery Sorcerer" (1500/LINK-2/↓←). He activates its effect to Special "Linkuriboh" from his GY. He uses "Linkuriboh" and "Recovery Sorcerer" to Link Summon "Shootingcode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↑←↓). He activates its effect, granting it an additional attack that turn for every monster it points to, meaning a total of 3 attacks. He attacks "Coolant" and the effect of "Coolant" activates, summoning a "Token", which Playmaker attacks and destroys. He attacks "Covered", with "Shootingcode" losing 400 ATK as the opponent controls only 1 monster ("Shootingcode": 2300 → 1900 ATK). The attack continues (Bohman: 1900 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors *In the process of Link Summoning "Recovery Sorcerer", the portal showed a left-bottom Link Arrow activated instead of the left-central one. *In the dub when Playmaker uses his Skill, he says he has less than 1000 LP. His LP is exactly 1000 at the time. Differences from the dub *Part of the building shot where Soulburner is standing at the beginning is omitted. *Some of the background characters clothing is edited. *Harlin saying he put in an anti-Ignis program is omitted. *Bohman's data is changed to purple, rather than red.